Conventional timers for lights, such as timers for indoor lamps or outdoor lights for example, either provide little functionality, or are difficult to program. Because of the limited size of the conventional timers, the size of the screen and the size of the interface for programming the timer are both relatively small. This is particularly true of an in-wall timer, which must fit in an electrical box, commonly called a junction box. Not only does a user of the in-wall timer have to read a very small display, but the user has to advance through a menu shown on the small display using a very limited interface which is provided on the remaining portion of the timer. Entering data on such a user interface is particularly difficult because the in-wall timer is fixed and generally positioned well below eye level.
Further, conventional timers are often unreliable. For example, conventional mechanical timers often malfunction over time, leaving the user without the use of the timer for some period of time and requiring the user to incur the expense of replacing the timer. Moreover, advanced electronic timers may be sufficiently complicated to operate, providing a barrier to certain groups of people who would otherwise use a timer, but don't want to struggle through a complex interface on the small screen of the timer to properly set the timer. These groups of users are either left with no timing operation for their lights, or timers which do not provide the timing operation that they desire. Without an effective timer for a light for example, the light may be on significantly longer than necessary, not only wasting energy but in many cases increasing pollution as a result. As energy consumption world-wide continues to increase, it is important to reduce or minimize the consumption of energy in any way possible. The timer of the present invention provides significant benefits in reducing energy consumption.